Where's That Nindroid
by iluvninjagothenextstepgirl
Summary: Zane has gone missing! Will the ninja be able to find him? Or will he be lost forever? ik, lame summary but this is something that randomly came to mind. Disclaimer: LEGO owns Ninjago, not me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that I thought of earlier, and I wanted to share it. Enjoy!**

The ninja were running around the birchfoot forest, looking for their missing nindroid brother. He has been missing for 2 days now.

_Flashback_

"Zane what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Trying to fix the sparring bot" he said.

"That's my expertice, Zane! Jay shouted.

"ok,ok fine." Zane said as he put down the hammer he was holding and walked towards the kitchen and saw a pot of chili on the counter. It smelled awful so he knew that it was Cole's chili. He also knew just how to fix it. He grabbed the spices he needed and was spicing up the chili to make it smell and taste good when Cole walked in.

"Zane that's my chili!" he shouted

"I know. I was just spicing it up some more." Zane said calmly.

"I can do that myself!" Cole said as he shoved Zane out of the kitchen.

" Hey! Shoving isn't nice!" Zane yelled. Then he ran off.

_End of flashback_

" Zane! Zane!" the ninja called as they looked for the ice nindroid. Jay and Cole felt bad for yelling at him and shoving him. They knew they had hurt him. So they really wanted to find him and apologize to him, but he was no where to be seen. They kept looking. They would not rest until they found him. All of a sudden, they heard a noise…

**Oh, cliffhanger! Watcha think? Please tell me in the reviews! I will put the next chapter up tomorrow, if I can.**


	2. Could He Be Here?

**I would like to give a shout out to EpicNinjaMaster, Zaneismyhusband, and darkflameslayer for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the best! Here is another chapter of Where's That Nindroid. I apologize if it is short. Enjoy!**

_Then they heard a noise…_ The ninja froze. They looked around. No one was there. _Caw,caw!_ They looked up to see Zane's falcon sitting up in a tree. They sighed in relief. Maybe he knows where Zane is. The falcon took off.

"Come on!" Cole yelled as they ran after the falcon.

They ran after him, but instead of running for miles, they grabbed their weapons and turned them into their spinjitzu vechicles.

They rode out of the Birchfoot Forest, through the Sea of Sand, out of sight of the city of Orobauros, past Ninjago City, and to the Ice Fortress.

Could Zane be in there? It's quite possible.

**I know it's short. I'm sorry. There will only be one more chapter after this unless you guys give me ideas. Okay? Please R&R!**


	3. Zane!

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Here is the last chapter of Where's That Nindroid. Will Zane be found? Let's find out!**

The ninja went into the Ice Fortress.

"I…It's f…freezing in h…here." Jay stammered.

Kai and Lloyd weren't cold because they were using their fire powers to keep warm. Then they heard footsteps. They all froze.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Kai asked.

More footsteps. The ninja turned around to see a figure dressed in a white ninja suit walking their way.

"Zane!" They all ran over to him and pulled into a group hug.

"Zane, we're so sorry for yelling at and shoving you." Cole and Jay said at the same time.

"It's okay." Zane told them.

"Come on let's go home." With that, they all left for the bounty.

**Yay! Zane is home! A happy ending after all. Please review!**


	4. Explaination

**Okay, so I realized, with the help of EpicNinjaMaster, that I accidentally posted the wrong chapter last time. Sorry about that. Here is the real 4****th**** chapter of Where's That Nindroid that I decided to post. Enjoy, and remember, LEGO owns Ninjago!**

The ninjas went back to the bounty.

"Zane, good to see you are home safely," Sensei Wu said walking out onto the deck.

"Yeah Zane I'm so sorry for yelling at you!" Jay said for about the millionth time.

"Me too! And for shoving! I should`ve just let you spice my chili," Cole said.

"It's okay. That is not why I left," Zane told them.

"Then why did you leave?" Kai asked.

"I left because I saw the falcon and I followed him," Zane answered.

"Whoa. Dèja vu," Cole said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Dèja vu. It's French for _"I've seen this all before."_ He responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Zane found the Bounty? He followed the falcon then, too."

"Oh yeah," Jay said.

"So anyway, as I was saying, as I was saying I followed the falcon to the Ice Fortress, but…"

Jay interrupted him. "Did you find anything?"

"No there were just a few serpentine, hypnobrai, to be exact, in the fortress but I easily defeated them and they ran off. And please don't interrupt me," Zane said.

"Sorry,"

"Why didn't you leave us a note?" Kai asked.

I didn't know where I was going, and if I did I wouldn't have had time to write a note because the falcon would've gone out of sight. But I did tell you that I was following the falcon, so I am guessing you didn't hear me." Zane said.

"Nope, we obviously did not." Lloyd said.

"That's okay."

"Well, the important thing is, your home now Zane," Lloyd said.

"Yeah."

**So what did you think of this short Ninjago story? This is probably the last chapter of this story, unless I think of and one of you guys give me ideas. I will update my other stories soon. Please review and no flamers! Thanks!**

**-iluvninjagogirl**


End file.
